


Love at first pie

by Iowbwy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And PIE - lots of pie, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best friend Balthazar, Bullied Castiel, Confused Dean, Dean in Denial, Dean really loves pie, Dumb Jocks, Evil Cheerleaders, F/F, F/M, Gabe doesn't, Gabe is human too, High School AU, Human Castiel, Humor, Jealousy - Jealous Dean, Jock Dean, Knowing Sam, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Castiel, Protective Chuck, Ruby is a bitch, Sam Ships It, So does Balthazar, So is Uriel, There are OC's too, Unpopular Castiel, everyone is human, so does gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iowbwy/pseuds/Iowbwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really loved pie. So it seemed only appropriate that the story of how Dean met and fell in love with the boy with blue eyes, bed hair and ridiculously large trench coat, started with pie.<br/>Of course it was not smooth sailing, what with the denial, sexual crisis, evil cheerleaders, dumb jocks, jealousy and scheming little brothers.<br/>It was a total mess, a mix for disaster and they were right in the eye of the storm. </p>
<p>Or how Dean Winchester, popular jock, met Castiel Novak, the weird kid in the trench coat. And it was all thanks to pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning - The Novaks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my story Love at first pie ( I might change the name).  
> This is my first multi chapter story and I don't have a beta.  
> Also English is not my native language, so please forgive me for the minor mistakes !  
> And please tell me about them, so I can fix them. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy~

Dean Winchester loved pie. Everyone who knew Dean also knew that.

It amazed most people, including Dean’s little brother Sam, how much pie the boy could consume.

But like Dean liked to say “There can never be enough pie!”

It seemed only appropriate that the story of how Dean met and fell in love with the boy with blue eyes and bed hair, started with pie.

 

* * *

 

 In Lawrence, Kansas you didn’t have secrets, because it was impossible to keep anything from the prying eyes of your neighbors.

Everyone knew everyone and the second you did something wrong or out of the norm that was accepted by majority of the people, it was known all over the city.

Because everyone knew each other so well it got boring after a while. So when someone new moved to the area it was like a party.

As long as they fit the norm. If they didn’t, well that was when the rumors started.

 

Lawrence High had a strict hierarchy that was respected by the students and a large part of the teachers.

On top were the football players, the jocks, and the cheerleaders, then came the rich kids whose parents donated a lot of money to the school every year, next were the jokers and the average kids with friends, after that there where the ones who flew under the radar.

And on the bottom were kids who were viewed as different by the popular kids. And that was exactly were Castiel Novak was.

 

The Novaks had moved to Lawrence four months ago from Wichita and Gabriel, Castiel’s older brother by two years, had fit in right of the bat.

Unfortunately it was not that easy for the blue eyed boy, who didn’t really understand sarcasm or jokes and who always wore a trench coat that was two sizes too big for him and a suit.

When Gabriel had noticed the looks his brother was getting he had tried to get Castiel to change his style so people would stop looking at him like he had the plague.

But the idea was dropped after their father Chuck had found out about it. He had been furious with Gabriel and had reminded him that Castiel had enough people telling him that it was bad being different, without his brother joining in the mix.

 

* * *

 

 Castiel didn’t really mind being the weird kid, he was used to it. You could say it was kind of the story of his life.

Gabriel was the fun brother who made people laugh and was as carefree as they came.

Castiel on the other hand had always been different. Quiet, reserved, the one who preferred books instead of people. And he didn’t really like social situations anyway, what with feeling awkward and out of place, so the boy used his alone time doing homework and reading.

There was one thing he could live without, the constant insults that came from the popular kids. He was constantly reminded that even though being different had its perks, there were at least as much negatives to cancel out the good things.

Thankfully the insults were the only things people threw his way, apart from spit balls and drinks. Sometimes it did get physical, like that one time in the locker room when he had been accused of peeping on the other guys. That day he had left the locker room with a bruise the size of a football on his stomach and few cuts on his arms.

Castiel thanked his lucky stars that his brother hadn’t found out about the abuse, otherwise the jocks would have faced a vengeful Gabriel.

You didn’t want to get crossed with Gabriel, because even though his pranks were funny, if you got him mad they could turn worse really fast.

After taking a self-defense class couple of years ago Gabriel had got the notion that everyone should know how to fight. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to get Castiel to fight him. It had ended with Gabriel hitting himself in the face and Castiel laughing his ass off.

 

The only thing Castiel really missed was his best friend Balthazar, who lived in Wichita.

Sure they talked and messaged each other every day, but it wasn’t the same. Castiel didn’t mind not having friends, because no one really understood him. With Balthazar being the exception that confirmed the rule.

They had known each other for twelve years, ever since Balthazar had moved into their neighborhood. Even though they had been only four, somehow they had known that they would be friends forever.

They had tried dating for a while, when they were fourteen, but it hadn’t worked. It just hadn’t felt right.

Gabe finding out about it and him chasing Balthazar around the neighborhood for an hour, had kind of reinforced their decision of staying just friends.

 

Sundays were the busiest days for The Novak brothers.

Castiel had been nominated as the cook of their family, with him being the only one who actually knew how to use an oven. Gabriel had tried cooking once, but it had ended with the fire department on their doorstep. After that it was an unspoken agreement, that Castiel did the cooking. Nowadays Gabe didn’t even use the microwave.

While Castiel went to the shop, to buy the groceries but also to get away from his brother’s constant whining, Gabriel was left with cleaning duty. That meant cleaning the whole house, vacuuming, washing the floors and windows etc. And while Gabriel always completed the job, he didn’t do it without endless complaining.

On those occasions, it was more like a routine by now, Castiel simply put his headphones on and droned out Gabriel’s whiny words with Metallica.

Chuck always worked late, later than usual, on Sundays and came home at 7 pm.

Being a single parent wasn’t easy especially with two teenage boys, but he never took his frustration out on his sons.

Chuck was a 45 year old widower, his wife Naomi had died four years ago in a car crash. Chuck had always been kind and gentle, but after the death of his wife he became even more protective of his sons.

Castiel didn’t remember much of his mother and whenever he tried to ask Gabriel about her the other boy told him the same thing. That he should be happy he didn’t remember.

 

* * *

 

It was a Sunday and like on every Sunday Castiel was ready to head out to the shop that was down the street.

Unfortunately Gabe had some different plans that contained himself, Castiel and the diner a couple of blocks down.

It took the other boy fifteen minutes in total to get his brother out of the house, into the car and in front of the diner, including Castiel’s refusal to “take that stick out of his ass and have some fun”, quote from Gabriel.

Then Gabriel had to spend five more minutes explaining how it was mandatory for teenagers, even as weird as Castiel, to have fun from time to time. When all Castiel did was glare mutely at his brother it was becoming apparent that his words of wisdom hadn’t worked.

Castiel finally let his brother drag him to the diner, when the other boy promised not to whine the next time he had to clean the house.

 

The diner was pretty packed, but Gabriel didn’t seem to notice. The only thing he took notice of was the sugary pastries.

Castiel looked around the place and sighed when he didn’t see any empty booths, the seats on the counter were not available either. The boy was about to let his brother know about the lack of seating when he heard a yelp from Gabriel and someone shouting “That’s my pie!”

The last thing he saw before a pie was thrown into his face, were emerald green eyes.


	2. Of crappy fathers and golden pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later on Dean would put the fault on Gabriel, much to the other's dismay. 
> 
> Or how Dean met Castiel, got a new nemesis and lied to protect Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating for... Well too long in my books (and probably in yours too)!  
> Only thing I can say is that school has been a real hassle and I just haven't found the energy to write. But I have finally found my muse (thank you).  
> I am so excited to get this story further and further. But yeah enough of my rambling!  
> Please enjoy the chapter and please please review. (It makes my day!)  
> PS. Sorry for the possible mistakes, I'm dead tired and should be asleep, but... Well I'm not! 
> 
> Sincerely E

Dean hated sharing, especially if it involved food. The only one he would ever consider sharing food with was his little brother Sammy.

But then, only a monster could say no to the thirteen year old’s puppy eyes. And even though he was an asshole, he wasn’t going to deny it, he could never say no to Sammy.

Dean was the number one guy in Lawrence High, football star and the first sophomore captain ever. People either loved or hated him.

Only very few got to see behind the mask of cockiness and indifference. Beneath all that was a fun loving, caring, sarcastic boy. But of course he couldn’t show that, things were expected of him by his “friends”, teachers, even his dad.

Dean never took part in the bullying, he needed to be a role model to Sammy, but he silently approved of it. That and his cockiness was the main reason many people disliked Dean Winchester.

 

The reason why Dean was currently sitting in the Impala boiling inside with Sammy half asleep on the passenger seat, was because of his dad.

John wasn’t really the average single parent, not that he was a deadbeat or anything like that. He just wasn’t really around that much. That is why the brothers spent so much time over at Bobby’s. John was always half around the world trying to find doctors, curers and such, to help his wife.

Mary had been in a coma for seven years, ever since she got hit by a drunk driver. After that all John would talk about was finding a cure, that there had to be a cure, even when others had given up on hope.

Still people knew better than to gossip about John Winchester. The last time it happened it had ended with Sammy crying his eyes out and Dean being shipped to the principal’s office for assaulting another student. After that no one bad mouthed the Winchester family.

 

So back to the reason why Dean was sitting in the car doing nothing on a Sunday. John had come back from Africa a couple of days ago and had insisted on having a family day.

The problem was that the man was nowhere to be seen. The brothers had been waiting for three hours, even though Dean had wanted to leave after one. Of course little Sammy didn’t want to make their father sad by leaving. That was why Dean was counting the leafs that were on the sidewalk outside for the tenth time wondering where their responsible “father” had gone off to this time.

It was no secret that Dean didn’t think much of his father, not anymore. John Winchester was no father to him, the man had lost that right after leaving a seven year old Sam and a ten year old Dean at Bobby’s to chase imaginary potions and miracle doctors.

Bobby was more of a father to the boys than John had ever been, even if Sammy didn’t see that yet. Dean knew that his brother would, one day. He just hoped that he would be there to pick up the pieces when Sammy would finally figure out just how bad off they were on the father department.  

* * *

 

The older Winchester grunted deciding that enough was enough. He wasn’t going to spend the Sunday waiting on his no good father.

“C’mon Sammy we are going to get some _pie_.” Dean informed the younger and shook Sam awake.

The kid took a couple of seconds to figure out just where he was and who was talking, which Dean found rather endearing, something he would never tell his brother. After a while the thirteen year old nodded his head asking a little sleepily if their dad would meet them there. Dean felt a pang of guilt, even though it wasn’t his fault and decided to distract Sammy.

“Well get some burgers too or maybe pizza.” The boy kept going but there was no fooling Sam. “Dean where is dad? Isn’t he coming?” The kid’s brown eyes started getting watery and Dean coughed a little uncomfortably. He hated when people cried, especially if it was Sammy.

“Look bud… Bobby just called me, told me that he needed dad’s help at the shop.” Dean lied smoothly automatically feeling guilty. But Sammy’s eyes weren’t watering anymore, so Dean counted that as a win.

“Now c’mon, I need me some pie!”

Later on Dean would blame it all on Gabriel, much to the dismay of said boy. Claim that the pie had meant nothing to him and that Gabe had blown up over nothing.

That always ended with Gabriel trying to get his hands around the younger’s throat, of course it never happened. Thanks to Sam’s (he hated being called Sammy, I mean he was almost fifteen) quick reflexes.

To this day the only ones who truly knew what happened that day were Dean, Gabe, Castiel and Sam.

 

* * *

 

The pie was a simple apple pie, with crust that shone like gold, like the sun was shining on it. It was like he was guided to the pie, like it was his destiny to eat said pie. Unfortunately Dean was not the only one wanting to sink their teeth into that earthly heaven.

“Excuse me, hey shortie! I was here first so don’t get any funny ideas, okay?!” Dean barked to a shorter boy who looked ready to murder him on the spot. Sammy didn’t even blink an eye to this brother’s antics. Dean fighting over pie was nothing new. What was new was someone actually getting in a fight with the older Winchester. There weren’t a lot of people who would go to war with Dean Winchester, especially if it was about pie.

Still the shorter just laughed in a voice that lacked humor and put his hand on the plate. “The only idea I have is eating this pie, okay?” The boy said mimicking Dean.

In turn Dean grabbed the plate trying to pry it from the other. “In your dreams!” Dean grunted. There were many insults and shouts flying around, but eventually something had to give. On this occasion it was Gabriel whose hands were too sweaty to hold on. Unfortunately Dean wasn’t expecting that and the pie flew from the plate straight towards Castiel.

A second later the younger Novak boy found himself on the ground staring at the sealing.

After pealing the most off his face the boy found himself staring at a green eyed boy who seemed mortified. “Cassie oh my god are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay. Say something!” Gabe said rushing to his brother’s side.

_You are an idiot,_ thought Castiel but out loud he said: “Something.”

Dean was frozen, completely frozen. Not because he had just hit an innocent kid with a pie, even though he did feel bad about that. No, because the kid was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. _Wait? What am I thinking?! It...He…A boy!_ He had never thought of a guy like that before, never found another male attractive. Still looking at that blue eyed bed headed kid… He could feel his heart missing a beat.

“…ean? Dean?” Dean jumped hearing Sam’s voice and gulped seeing the look on his little brother’s face. Sammy was wearing bitch face number 43. It meant: _Dean you are such a jerk, you think staring is the same as apologizing? Sometimes I wonder how we are related._

Dean nodded silently to himself and headed for the blue eyed boy and his new nemesis. He didn’t really want another lecture from his little brother and he really _did_ feel guilty. Even if it was shortie’s fault.

“Hey… Look I’m sorry about that. Are you okay? I’m Dean by the way. Not really the first impression I’d like to make but what can you do, right?” The boy trailed off uncomfortably completely ignoring shortie mc shortpants (Dean had never been a genius when it came to nicknames).

He was going to keep going that is until the boy looked up. His voice caught in his throat.

Those eyes were enough to make him feel frozen all over again. They were vibrant blue, like the sky, full of wonder and kindness.

The boy got up and Dean felt a rush of excitement realizing that he was a little taller than the brown haired kid. It took a while for Dean to notice that the other was talking, he was too busy staring at his eyes. “…not your fault. It’s okay, really. I’m Castiel, nice to meet you.” The other, Castiel, answered politely. 

Apparently the other boy didn’t like Castiel talking to him because he interrupted the little chatter that had started between them.

“Cassie we really need to go. Chores and all. I’d say nice to meet you, but you stole my pie and hit my brother with it. So yeah bye, hope to see you… Well never again.” The boy spoke cockily and started dragging Castiel away from the café. The blue eyed boy looked at Dean one the last time and smiled apologetically.

Dean could only stare but was quickly startled from his thoughts.

“Well Dean that went well… You are _so_ smooth, how do you do it?” Sammy asked between laughs and yelped when Dean hit him lightly upside down the head.

“Shut it squirt, do you wanna eat or not?” But secretly the green eyed boy couldn’t stop wondering if he would ever see Castiel again.

Of course he couldn’t know that he would be seeing Castiel very soon, even if it wasn’t in the best possible situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I don't really know where this story is going... Well not yet at least. :D  
> I'll try and post a new chapter every week OR every other week (it really does depend on my school). But I will promise to let you know if the chapter will take longer! 
> 
> Well I guess that's it...  
> See you later alligator! (Yeah I had to say it) :'D


	3. Of moody big brothers and helping hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew leaving was a bad idea, now he was going to get crap kicked out of him. But then... Maybe he was saved by a guardian angel. 
> 
> Or Dean is mopey, Sam runs away, then runs into trouble but is saved by an unlikely hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo again my dear readers.   
> It seems that time is just flying out the window...   
> School keeps me pretty busy as always but it won't stop this story train! And why do I sound like a kindergarten teach?   
> Anyways... The third chapter is up! Never thought I would be able to get it this far but here we are.   
> And just that everybody is clear: I do not own the characters or the series (or any part of it) just the plot. If I did Destiel would be a happenin 24/7 and Adam would be with them playing happy family.
> 
> Have a great read! (Don't really know if that is a saying... But I'll keep using it anyways)

Sam was going insane. He didn’t know how long he could take all the moping, Metallica, boxes of pies and grumpiness.

It had been a week since the fortunate meeting of Castiel and Dean was a right mess. He hadn’t really said anything about the reason being Castiel but it was pretty obvious. Right after they had gotten home that “fateful” night Dean had locked himself into his room. The only time Sam actually saw his brother was when the other was getting food from the kitchen. And that was fine, if that would have been all of it.

Just because he didn’t see Dean didn’t mean the other boy didn’t make his presence known. Metallica was constantly playing from Dean’s room and pie boxes were littered everywhere. No matter how many times Sam had taken them to the thrash, new boxes would magically always reappear. If that wasn’t enough Dean was always grumpy and would snap at Sam if he even dared to breath near him. If Sam wouldn’t have been so annoyed he might have seen the funny side to all of this.

But like said Sam was nearing the end of his rope.

It wasn’t like he was doing nothing, on the contrary. The boy was trying to track Castiel down, he had asked everyone about the trench coat wearing kid, but had come up empty. He had tried to talk to Dean but after being yelled at for five minutes Sam had given up. In all honesty, he really did miss his brother. Dean was like a whole new person, a person who didn’t have time for a screw-up little brother. At least that was what Dean had commented the last time Sam had tried to have a heart to heart. Well that was fine, if Dean didn’t want him around then there was no reason for Sam to stay. It took him ten minutes to pack everything he needed. The boy stood at the front door willing for Dean to open his door and tell him he was sorry and that he still cared.

But nothing happened and with a one last look Sam left.

* * *

 

After walking in the rain for twenty minutes Sam had come to the conclusion that leaving without any money hadn’t been the best solution. All thoughts about going back were vaporized when he remembered Dean’s words. He would rather drown in the down pour than go back to Dean’s mood swings. Sam shook his head, pulled on his hood and kept on walking. Unfortunately he didn’t get far because he was stopped by a pair of hands. “Wow, wow, wow Winchester. Where’s the rush?” Billy asked with Mick right beside him.

Billy and Mick were the bottom feeders who somehow thought they owned the place. They were a year older than Dean and sounded like a pair of chain smokers. Mick was the leader, though that didn’t make him any smarter. He was tall, had dirty blond hair and smelled like a pharmacy. Nobody dared to ask why but Sam had his suspicions. Billy was a little shorter, he had a square face which kinda made him look like someone had punched his face in, permanently. They always hanged out near the old railway station, nobody really knew what they did there and no one wanted to find out. And they got kicks with beating little kids. Now Sam had run into them a couple of times but never had any trouble because not even Billy and Mick were stupid enough to lay hands on Dean Winchester’s brother. Apparently something had changed.

_Great, not only does Dean hate me but now being his brother gets me beat up. Thanks a bunch “big brother”_ , Sam thought as he was dragged to an alleyway.

 

Sam winced as he was roughly pushed against a wall and tried to think of a way to get out of the situation. “Look guys I don’t know what Dean’s done but it has nothing to do with me, okay? I mean don’t you really have something better to do than beat up a thirteen year old?” Sam asked and almost shrunk back when the older boys figured out the silent meaning behind his words.

The punch wasn’t surprising, he actually saw it coming, but it still had him staggering against the wall. Sam lifted his hand to his stinging cheek and tried to get the ringing in his head to stop. “You hear that Billy? I think he just called us stupid.” Mick sneered. “Yeah, yeah I heard that too… Well I guess we need to teach him a lesson.” Billy answered and grinned evilly.

As it turned out what happened next was not something none of them had thought of. It was quite comical to be honest. Mick lifted his fist ready to strike when a hand appeared from nowhere and stopped his attempt. “I advise you to leave this child alone. I do not condone abuse of any kind so if you will not leave him alone I will have to call the police.” The familiar voice made Sam turn his gaze to his rescuer. Sam almost yelped from surprise when he saw a very angry Castiel holding Mick’s hand in a vice like grip.

It took a moment for the familiar sneer to climb up to Billy’s face and he laughed icily. “Look dude I don’t know who you think you are but this is none of your business. We just want to teach the kid a lesson and you’d better scurry away before you get one too.” The older boy barked as Mick wrenched his hand from Castiel’s grip. Sam prayed that Castiel would just leave so he wouldn’t get hurt because of him, but it was becoming obvious that leaving was the last thing on the older boy’s mind. That seemed to spook the other boys, it was probably the first time someone had defied them.

Maybe it was because their usual victims were somewhere between seven and fourteen. “Fine, but this is not over. We’ll get you Winchester and your buddy here. C’mon Billy, lets go.” Mick snorted and sent a death stare to Sam.

* * *

 

“I’m fine Castiel. You don’t need to do this.” Sam tried to assure but Castiel only motioned for him to get inside. “That might be the case Sam, but I would feel a lot better if I made sure of that.” Castiel answered and crabbed a pack from a wooden cabinet. Sam just sighed and sat down on the chair so Castiel could get started. He winced when the cotton touched the open wound. Castiel’s soft hands reminded him of Dean and some part of him wanted to close his eyes and pretend that it was Dean taking care of him. Suddenly Sam really wanted his big brother.

“Should I call Dean? He must be worried…” “No, he… He wouldn’t care.” Sam answered miserably earning a worried glance from Castiel. The other boy didn’t say anything more, he must had sensed Sam’s unwillingness to talk about Dean. Castiel had never had to take care of anyone younger than himself before. Gabe was his only sibling and the boy was three years older. And Balthazar had been too independent to let anyone baby him. Still taking care of the younger boy felt natural.

“Do you want to play some videogames? That’s what teenagers do nowadays, isn’t it?” Castiel asked earning a nod from Sam. “Well then lets go upstairs. My brother Gabriel has quite the collection.” Said Castiel wondering if it really was best to not let Dean know of his brother’s whereabouts. But if that was what Sam wanted…

 

Gabriel couldn’t believe his eyes. His brother, the one who claimed that he wouldn’t touch videogames even with a ten foot pole, was in the middle of a game of Mario Cart and seemed to be winning. That got Gabriel’s attention, because who was Castiel playing against? The younger hadn’t had an imaginary friend in ages. Gabe looked on with interest at the sandy haired kid he was sure he knew from somewhere. After a while he decided it was best to say something so he wouldn’t get accused of being a creep. Though Gabe had to admit that watching the younger boys for about five minutes came across as a bit creepy.

“So Cassie, you gonna tell me who your little friend is?” Gabe blurted out and smirked when said friend jumped almost a mile up. Of course Castiel didn’t bat an eye, he was weird like that. Or maybe he was already accustomed to Gabe creeping up on people. “Oh Gabriel this is Sam… A friend. Sam this is my older brother Gabriel.” Castiel said after he got up quite flustered that Gabe had caught him playing one of those horrid games. “Yeah… It’s just Gabe. Cassie can I talk to you for a moment? In private.” Gabe asked but didn’t wait for an answer and just dragged Castiel out of the room.

“Okay, what the hell Cassie? How do you know this kid? How old is he? Why is he here? And why were you in my room?” Gabe breathed out in a rush. “I cannot say. He never told me, but I would assume he is somewhere between twelve and fourteen. That is another question I cannot give an answer to. Because playing videogames is what teenagers do, is it not?” Castiel answered simply as if having a basic stranger in their home was normal. Well at least the kid was a stranger to Gabriel, obviously that was not the case with Castiel. “Gabriel… Castiel just helped me with something.” Sam piped up almost giving Gabe a heart attack, it seemed that the kid was pretty good at creeping up on people. Who knew? Gabe was about to start another interrogation when he noticed the bruise on Sam’s face. He looked at Sam then at Castiel, then at Sam and again at Castiel. After a while Gabe just nodded and then broke into a grin. “Well I am starving. I brought takeaway, you guys ready to eat?” Gabriel asked and waited for Sam to head downstairs. “Good job Cassie, good job.” He said and ruffled Castiel’s hair.

 

“You do know we have to call his brother, right?” Gabriel asked and Castiel stopped washing the dishes. Then as if nothing had happened he started scrubbing the dishes again. “I know.” He simply answered. “I mean we could be charged with kidnapping or something along those lines. Two complete strangers took a thirteen year old to their house, I mean that’s textbook predators. I’m nineteen Cassie, how do you think it will look like if the kid won’t get home soon?” Gabe ranted but Castiel kept ignoring him. “I know, but I will not force him to go home.” Castiel answered ignoring his brother’s protests.

“He doesn’t want to go home. There must be a reason for it. It seems to me that the only wrong thing here would be forcing him to go somewhere he might not feel safe at.” “Gabriel is right, Castiel. I need to get home before Dean calls the police or something.” Sam joked after appearing from nowhere and once again Gabriel was nearing a heart attack.

* * *

 

Sam opened the door wondering if Dean had even noticed that he was gone. His question was answered when he found himself in a bone crushing hug. “Where the hell have you been Sammy? I’ve been looking for you for hours! You scared me half to death!” Dean yelled angrily but it turned to concern as he held Sam on an arms reach. Dean frowned when he saw the bruise on Sam’s cheek and brushed his thumb over it earning a wince from the other while Dean just murmured a sorry. “Who…” Dean started but stopped when he saw the look on Sam’s face.

The kid looked totally exhausted, like he would keel over any minute. “Okay, up to bed you go, bud.” Dean murmured softly. Sam nodded and headed upstairs, quite slowly if you’d ask Dean. But he guessed the kid needed a break. Still…

“I told Bobby you were missing. Suppose you’re going to get that phone call tomorrow.” Dean grinned when he heard Sam’s groan. “And don’t think this is over! We’ll have a long, nice talk tomorrow.” Dean added laughing softly when Sam answered by slamming his door shut.

“Good night, little brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll try to stick to my schedule but it will mostly depend on school.   
> Reviews are always appreciated as well is critic. 
> 
> Nothing left to say... Well have a great day :)  
> Laters!
> 
> Sincerely,   
> E


	4. Of helping guides and new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is she? Why am I skipping classes to be with her? Meggie who?
> 
> Or the one where Castiel gets a guide in the form of a blond, pixie haired, petite girl.   
> Oh and he meets new people too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I can't say how sorry I am to keep you waiting for another chapter!   
> School has just been sooo crazy... I might only be able to post chapters once every month :/  
> It all depends on school. 
> 
> But here's the forth chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy!

“C’mon Cassie I do have other things to do, you know?” Gabriel sighed watching his little brother squirming on the passenger’s seat.

The spring holiday had finally ended which marked the beginning of a new term. And that meant first day of school for Castiel. He had been the new kid loads of times before, it didn’t really bother him anymore. Spit balls and bullies were a part of every school. There was nothing new that Lawrence High could throw his way.

It just happened that he was very, very wrong.

* * *

 

Castiel pulled the trench coat tighter around himself but it did little to shelter him from the wind. The 16-year-old waved as Gabriel drove away and ignored the snickers and murmurs around him. _I have faced worse, this is nothing,_ Castiel chanted. Still there was something aloof, like some force weighing on his shoulders. _I wish Balthazar was here,_ the blue eyed boy thought as he headed for the main gate.

Finding the principal’s office reveled to be a lot harder that he had expected. The school was like a labyrinth, every time he found a new corridor it ended at a dead end. Asking for help crossed briefly the boy’s mind but it was wiped away soon enough. As if being the new kid wouldn’t be bad enough, he would rather avoid any unnecessary attention.

It actually took Castiel a lot less time to find his way than he had expected. _Twenty minutes late,_ the boy thought and took a seat next to a blond girl. The waiting room was pretty packed which made Castiel wonder just what kind of school he had been shipped to. Most of the students looked bored and uninterested. There were variety of people, jocks, punks, skaters, cheerleaders. It made Castiel feel a little bit like an outsider.

Considered that in the sea of leather jackets and pink skirts he stood out quite obviously. And the other students knew it too. Castiel deemed the cheerleaders and skaters harmless but didn’t like the way the jocks were whispering and looking at him. It made him feel uneasy, like he was on display.

Apparently the jocks were not the only ones taking an interest in the 16-year-old, if the stare from the girl sitting next to him was anything to go on.

The girl was small and petite, had short blond hair and sharp blue eyes. There was something intriguing and dangerous about her, yet with a splash of innocence. She was wearing a white button-up and blue pants with a black hat hiding a bit of her face.

Now Castiel didn’t know much about social situations but even he knew that staring at someone was considered rude. Still the girl kept on staring like she was daring him to turn his gaze away.

“So, you’re the new kid”, she stated tipping her hat up. “It seems that you are drawing a lot of attention to yourself. I wonder if it’s intentional”, she continued and leaned forward as if trying to size him up. Like the girl was trying to figure out just what made him tick and what his motives were.

After a moment a grin broke her stoic expression and she snorted. “Nah, you just have a very weird taste in clothes. But hey, who am I to judge?”, she laughed and stood. “I’m Meggie but don’t ever call me Meg, I don’t really feel like getting confused with the towns slutbag”, Meggie added and walked out of the waiting room.

Castiel stared after her in some state of shock not really processing what had just occurred. The door opened and Meggie appeared for the second time, now a bit frustrated. “Well what are you waiting for, new kid? Come on, time is money and that is one thing I am short on at this moment”, Meggie said the mischievous grin already on place.

Castiel shifted his gaze nervously to the principal’s office and then to Meggie. Honestly it wasn’t that hard of a choice. Meggie reminded him of Balthazar, his childhood friend, which made the blue eyed boy trust her. _Possibly foolish to trust someone just because they are a lot like Balthazar_ , Castiel scolded himself but followed Meggie nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

“So that was the science lab but heed my warning don’t let Mr. Walbridge get you down. He’s tough on all the new students, kind of his way of separating the strong from the weak”, Meggie explained with that same grin. Castiel had come to the conclusion that the grin was Meggie’s trade mark.

“But Mr. Walbridge’s tests are ludicrous, I mean even I failed. And I am an excellent student”, the blond rushed after seeing Castiel’s nervous gaze. “Now c’mon newbie--“, she stopped herself remembering something and smiled apologetically.

“I mean Castiel.”

 

After Meggie had shown Castiel every classroom in the school she had promised to be the boy’s guide for a while. _Just so you won’t get lost,_ Meggie had explained. For some reason the boy had not even thought about the fact that he was skipping classes while Meggie gave him the tour. At first Castiel had been a little reluctant but Meggie had promised that they wouldn’t get into any trouble.

“Oh would you look at that! It’s already lunch time”, Meggie exclaimed looking at her wrist which held no watch but apparently she knew the time anyways. “Well I guess you get to meet my friends earlier than I expected, hey don’t look like that. They are going to love you”, the short, pixie haired girl assured.

 

“There they are”, Meggie motioned to a table at the far back while Castiel surveyed everyone at the table. There was a black haired Asian boy, a blond haired girl, a redhead and another boy. Unfortunately Castiel couldn’t see the boy clearly because he was shielded by the shadows. “C’mon”, Meggie exclaimed grabbing the boy’s hand and started dragging him towards the table.

“Rhodes, didn’t see you in any classes”, the blond long haired girl stated with a smirk. Meggie just winked at her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Yeah yeah Jo, I trust that you came up with an excuse?”, Meggie asked with a grin earning a snort from the redhead. “Yeah Jo was a rock”, the girl answered laughing a little. “ _Meggie, she, her… Dentist!_ ”, she continued mimicking Jo and got a light punch in the shoulder from said girl.

“Meggie, who’s your friend?”, the Asian boy asked causing everyone to turn their gaze to the boy. It seemed that he’d been the only one to notice Castiel. Meggie hit herself lightly on the forehead. “This is Castiel, he’s new so I decided to be his guide”, she answered.

“Castiel, that polite young man there is Kevin, the redhead is Anna, this lovely lady is Jo and… Oh come out of the shadows, now mister!”, Meggie ordered.

Castiel almost gasped when the boy finally showed his face. Apparently he wasn’t the only one surprised, if the pure shock on the other’s face was anything to go on. It didn’t last long though because soon the shock was replaced by a mischievous grin.

“And mister popular here is… Wait do you guys know each other?”

Dean smirked keeping his gaze on Castiel. “Yeah, we’ve met.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you are ladies and gentlemen!  
> I'm sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, I mean they finally met and I just ended the chapter there... I'm evil.
> 
> I kind of fell in love with Meggie and you will definitely see more of her (and Jo)!   
> And I do have plans for the "main couple" too, so worry not. 
> 
> Well have a good day (or night, depending on where you are... It's morning here, so :D)!
> 
> Sincerely,   
> E

**Author's Note:**

> So I try to post chapters once a week, but it may not be that regular because of school.  
> I'm always happy to have critic, it helps me to develop as a writer.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter !


End file.
